project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotad Line/RSE
Lotad can only be found in Sapphire and Emerald, on Routes 102 and 114. On Route 114, Lombre can also be encountered. Lombre can only be fully evolved after obtaining Dive, as the Water Stone is not available by means other than the Diving Treasure Hunter exchange and the Abandoned Ship, in the area that requires Dive to be accessed. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Spam Absorb and wreck everything. GG! Be careful of Nosepass' Rock Tomb only if your Lotad is still unevolved, though it should not be at this point; even then, a Bullet Seed Lotad should do just fine. * Rival (Rustboro City, optional): * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Lombre should do fine against all of his Pokémon with Bullet Seed on hand, though it needs to be wary of Makuhita's Vital Throw; its Defense is not the best in the world. If you are already at Fake Out level, use that to deal chip damage - preferably to Makuhita if playing Shift - and then spam your strongest move until the enemies go down. It's important to ONLY use damaging moves against Meditite, as it will otherwise start spamming Focus Punch and make countless victims; on the upside, that is its only damaging move. * Rival (Route 110): * Wally (Mauville City): * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Electrike and Manectric should fall to Ice Beam, though Bullet Seed is too weak and unreliable to deal with them; sure, Lombre has good Special Defense, but Shock Wave hurts and so does Spark. Electrike might still be alright, but Manectric is not. Likewise, Voltorb is dangerous due to SelfDestruct, while Magnemite resists Ice Beam and will dent Lombre considerably with SonicBoom. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): This matchup would be great... if only Lombre learned ANY Water move by level besides HYDRO PUMP. Sadly, it isn't. Fake Out stall and Nature Power may well be its best options here, besides the obvious Water Sport if you have it; this alone speaks in volumes about how bad its moves are. Lombre will hardly manage to tank a single full-power Overheat from Torkoal too, and never if it's boosted by Sunny Day. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Spinda, Linoone and Vigoroth should not be a problem if Lombre just spams Ice Beam; it's important to not do anything else in front of Linoone, as it has Belly Drum and might wreck your entire team if you don't KO it on the turn it sets up. Spinda and Vigoroth are much less troublesome, though the latter does have Slash. Avoid Slaking at all costs, there's no way Lombre could possibly outpace it. * Shelly (Weather Institute): * Rival (Route 119): * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Go with Ice Beam against Swablu, Tropius and Altaria, all of which should go down easily to it. Altaria will probably get one Aerial Ace off first, but its average Attack means Lombre will probably not be phased much by it. Skarmory and Pelipper are to be avoided, though; their Flying STAB is good and Lombre has no reliable answer for them. * Rival (Lilycove City): * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Magma Hideout): * Maxie (Jagged Pass Magma Hideout): * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Surf and Ice Beam are good moves to have here, especially Surf. Only one of their Pokémon, Xatu, is weaker to Ice Beam than STAB Surf. The plan depends on Lombre's teammate and potential: you nay want Xatu down first as it has Calm Mind and Psychic, once again, while Claydol is annoying and can set up Screns. After the first two are gone, it should be no problem: Lunatone and Solrock can be easily defeated with Surf. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): All of his team except Kingdra is weak to Giga Drain, which makes this an easy fight for Ludicolo. Kingdra, however, is another story: it has Double Team and, while Ludicolo's special bulk is great, it will not do much if it cannot land hits. Accuracy boosters are advised for safety reasons, and healing items too. * Wally (Victory Road): * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): * Post-Game: It's a Ludicolo, of course it's good. Go ahead and fight whatever you want (within reason)! }} Moves Lotad's initial moveset consists of just Astonish and Growl. At level 7, it gets its first STAB move, Absorb. Then it gains access to Nature Power at level 13, which will most often turn out to be Swift, or Stun Spore if in the tall grass; it's not a bad move, especially for a line that gets very little in the way of STAB via level-up, and with low base power moves in general. Lombre then gets Fake Out at level 19; mildly useful for chip damage, but not much more. At level 25, it gets Fury Swipes, which is long past the point of usefulness either way. Water Sport, at 31, is something you will only really want if you're up against Flannery and have no clue what else to do. At level 37, it gets the very belated Thief, not really powerful at this point, then the even more useless Uproar at 43. This is around when you will get access to your first Water Stone; evolve Lombre as soon as possible unless you want Hydro Pump on your Ludicolo, as only Lombre learns it, and at level 49. This is the last level-up move the line gets. The underwhelming level-up moveset is entirely compensated by the great TM compatibility. An obvious choice is Surf, especially since the line gets no Water STAB whatsoever until the very late Hydro Pump. Ice Beam is another must, especially since it's the first and only high base power move the line will get access to until after Norman; later on, the Water STAB can be complemented by Giga Drain as well. On the special side, that's it; Ludicolo's Attack is also usable, though, making Brick Break another viable option. Support-wise, Rain Dance is worth considering due to the welcome side effect of the ability, that can either give Ludicolo a welcome boost in Speed or grant it the equivalent of Leftovers recovery each turn, as well as a power-up for Water-type moves. Recommended moveset: Rain Dance, Surf, Ice Beam, Giga Drain Other Lotad's stats Lombre's stats Ludicolo's stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Lotad line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:Grass-Type Category:Water-Type Category:Hoenn Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald